Goodbye Old Friend
by Tara1619
Summary: COMPLETED. This one is a little sorter this time. Just something that came to my head. While Teal'c is off visiting his family on down time. Some old friend of Colonel O'Neill's has come back to haunt him. Jackson goes missing and so does Carter. Will Jack be able to find them in time to save them and get revenge?


It was a beautiful morning on P2X747; this was a very primitive world with not much advancements technology wise. Major Carter was doing her usual soil samples, Daniel was looking for any strange writing he could translate and O'Neill and Teal'c were keeping watch, to make sure there were no hostiles, sneaking up on them.

Jack starts to walk over to his other team mates to find out what they've got.

"Hey, found anything?" O'Neill approached his second in command as she spun around.

"Nothing at all Sir, there's absolutely no; expected plant life, except for the tree's you could possibly see anything other than that, there's nothing here"

"Alright, were due home in 10 minutes, start packing up kids, lets head home" The Colonel said before walking off towards where Teal'c was standing. Daniel for once agreed and headed back towards the gate.

As they arrived home through the earth Stargate, General Hammond was there to greet them as usual.

"How'd it go Colonel" Hammond asked as usual.

"Pretty good sir"

"There was nothing there to indicate that that planet has any type of naquada at all sir" Carter piped in.

"Alright, get showered, the briefing will be at 1500 hours, dismissed" Hammond spun on his heal and went back to his office.

SG1 had showered and changed and they were back into their routine. Carter was working on some do-hickey in her lab, Daniel was translating some writing, Teal'c began meditating and Jack was working out in the gym with his best friend, Major Louis Ferretti.

Jack has been teaching Ferretti some self defence moves.

"Hey, this is getting pretty tiering isn't it Jack" Ferretti said while turning layering some more punches that Jack had dodged.

Ferretti was the only person down rank that was allowed to call him Jack.

"Sure is Ferretti" Jack replied with a grin.

They had stopped and started on some weights.

By the time there training session was over, Jack and Major Ferretti were really hungry, so they made their way to the commissary.

Jack and Louis grabbed their food and found a free table at the end of the room.

"So Jack are you going for some down time, I heard SG1's on stand down for a few weeks" Ferretti asked before putting a spoonful of Jello in his mouth.

"Wow news travels fast, but no I'm joining another SG team until stand downs over, I'm going to have a chat with Hammond about that".

"Hey you should come on to SG2 we are exploring a few incredible worlds at the moment, it would be awesome for you to see how wonderful these worlds are, the locals are amazing, very grateful for our help. Were helping them rebuild their village after the Goa'uld came and trashed it a few months back" Ferretti explained taking another bit.

"Sounds great" Jack replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what are the other members of SG1 up to?"

Jack had to think for a minute. "Oh Carters in her lab doing some test thing, Daniels doing some translating for our next mission and Teal'c is off visiting his kid somewhere"

"And Major Carter and Dr Jackson think that is down time, working" Ferretti asked confused.

"I know I don't believe it myself" Jack said with a chuckle.

It was a few hours later Colonel O'Neill was standing at the briefing room window looking down at the Stargate, thinking how lucky he was to have such a rewarding job. He looked to his left and General Hammond was still on the phone. Colonel O'Neill was waiting to see him, to see if there is a team he could join for a few weeks. All he could hear was General Hammond mumbles from where he stood.

It was a few minutes later before Jack had noticed he was off the phone so he decided to go see him now.

"General" Colonel O'Neill said at the entrance of the Generals office.

"Oh Colonel come in, I thought you'd left"

"No sir that's what I want to speak to you about. I was wondering if there was a team I could join" He got a confused look from Hammond.

"I mean I want to go off world during the down time sir, I don't have much to do.

"I see." "Well it just happens that Major Ferretti has talked to me about it and said he would like you to join his team temporarily"

"Did he"

"Yes Colonel. Well I don't see that there is any harm in you joining his team for the next few weeks, but remember Major Ferretti while be in command after all it's his team"

"Oh absolutely sir, I wouldn't want to intrude on his command, I'm only along for the ride sir"

"Good, well they have a mission scheduled this afternoon at 1500 hours"

"Yes sir" Jack said with a smile as he got up and said "Thank you sir" and left.

Daniel and Sam were in Daniels office hanging out; Sam had decided to take a little break from her science stuff she was working on.

"So how's the translation going Daniel" Sam asked as she started stretching her legs and yawning obviously tired and stiff.

"Oh yes it's going extremely well I've managed to translate some of the stuff from the west wall but I'm yet to put it into context so I can fully understand what it says" Daniel said with a grin without looking up from all his papers he had in front of him.

"How's you test going" Daniel asked smiling again. Carter just smiled and gave Daniel a heap of techno babble but he wasn't really listening. Then they heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance of Daniels lab.

"Hey kids, how's the science and history stuff going" Jack said as he entered. He received smiles from both his team members.

"Fine sir" Carter was the first one to speak. Jack looked at Daniel expecting him to say something.

"Oh don't worry about him sir, he's just in archaeologist mode" Carter said as she smiled at her CO. "So how are things with you, are you going fishing" Carter teased.

"Haha actually no" Jack laughed "I've got permission to join SG2 while we're on stand down" This made Daniel look up from his translations.

"Wow sir, I never thought you'd turn down a chance to escape to the great outdoors" Carter said exaggerating

"Me neither" Jack sad with a smile. "Well I think I'll leave you two science chiefs to it and by all means have fun" Jack said pointing his finger at his two team mates before leaving. All Carter could do was smile.

ON CHULAK

Teal'c had just come through the Stargate to his home of origin Chulak. He had just returned from a meeting with the Rebel Jaffa on a planet with an unknown address. It is a primitive planet that had been abandoned centuries ago.

Teal'c and Bra'tac were walking toward the village where his ex wife Dreyuc and their son Rya'c now live.

Teal'c was now walking alone after saying good bye to Bra'tac. He was half way to the village when he heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Father" It was Rya'c. Teal'c turned round and saw his son running towards him. Teal'c bent down and picked him up.

"Rya'c"

"I'm so glad you've returned father" Rya'c said with a smile. "Quickly I'll take you to mother" He said running off, Teal'c had to run to keep up with him.

They had finally reached their home. Teal'c was surprised the first time he visited again after betraying Apophis there house was burnt down. One that was given to him and his family for many years of service.

Dreyuc was sitting on their couch in the living room folding the washing up when she heard Rya'c bounce into the lounge.

"Mother "Rya'c bounced into the lounge room.

"What is it Rya'c" Dreyuc said looking up from her task.

"Fathers back"

Dreyuc slowly got up from the couch s Teal'c walked in She ran into Teal'c's arms.

"I've missed you so much" Dreyuc said as she was still trying to get over the fact that Teal'c was back. She pulled away slowly.

"Where's your friends from Earth" She said looking behind Teal'c.

"I have come alone" Teal'c said looking down at her.

"Good" She sighed before falling into his arms once more.

BACK ON EARTH

It was 1700 hours, time for SG2's standard recon mission. Jack was a little late as he was trying to get clearance from Frasier who had decided to run a full battery of tests on him. As Jack came into the gate room SG2 stood to attention.

"At ease" Colonel O'Neill said as he stood next to his best friend.

"So isn't this exciting Jack finally a mission on the same team" Ferretti boosted as the Stargate sprung to life.

"Just remember I'm not in command on this one Ferretti, you are it's your command" Jack said in a clear voice.

"Fair enough" Ferretti said "But I'm really excited to show you the amount of things that these locals have, their primitive but they have a lot of medicines that could be really useful" Ferretti babbled as they walked up the ramp and through the Stargate.

'Sometimes he reminds me of Carter' Jack thought to himself. He chuckled to himself before stepping in the event horizon.

It had been a real relaxing mission. The locals at on this planet were as friendly as Ferretti had said they were. They got bombarded with attention, food, drinks you name it.

"See Jack I told you" Ferretti said happily.

"You know Ferretti for once your right, why do you get all the relaxing missions and SG1 gets the dangerous and crappy missions?"

"Probably because you're SG1" Ferretti couldn't help but to laugh.

Colonel O'Neill was really enjoying himself; the food was great and the wine hmm.

'SG1 would be so jealous right now' Jack thought to himself.

BACK AT THE SGC

Daniel was back in his office. He'd just had lunch with Sam. She was still busy going through an experiment that was going nowhere. But his translation had shown some promise. Daniel was sitting there rubbing his eyes; he'd been awake for 2 days straight. Hammond had ordered him to go on holiday and get some rest but as usual he had refused. Sometimes he wished Colonel O'Neill was here to put some sense in his head. Daniel finally thought he'd made some progress but it just came to a dead end. Daniel just sighed and looked at his coffee cup, it was empty he got up preparing to go get some more but as he did a message popped up on his computer screen.

"What the hell" Daniel muttered to himself as he sat back down at his computer this time and read the message. **"Daniel Jackson when you get this message, call me straight away. If you do not comply with these orders, I'll start killing your friends and of course if you tell anyone I'll know and I WILL start killing. Contact me within an hour to discuss what you can do for me; if I don't hear from you, then I'll just have to compromise in the worst way possible"**

Daniel just stared at his computer screen with shock. Who the hell was this and what did they want.

The Klaxon bells rang throughout the SGC, Daniel had bolted from his office to meet who was coming through the gate. 'Hopefully it was Jack; he'd know what to do. Wait I can't tell anyone about this' Daniel thought to himself.

"Hey Daniel" Jack said as he exited the Stargate with SG2.

"Jack your back" Daniel said with enthusiasm, he had to keep a straight face. But Jack was good at sensing tension in people.

"Yeah, you know the planet's SG2 get are incredible to the missions we get" Jack complained as he stood in front of Daniel.

"Really"

"Yeah very nice people"

"Nice" Daniel said looking up where Hammond stood speaking into the microphone. "Welcome back SG2 debriefing will be at 20000 hours"

Daniel had made his way back to his office after sticking with Jack through medical examinations and eating with him in the commissary when he did make it back to his office there was another message on his computer screen it sad **"Very well Dr. Jackson you want to play this the hard way, then let's play ball"**

Daniel just clicked off the message and sighed. He thought it's probably nothing to worry about, probably the marines taking a shot at him again, trying to scare him he just shrugged it off and continued with the translation.

BACK ON CHULAK

Teal'c had an awesome day hanging around with his son. They had both visited the temple. It's mostly a tourist attraction now. Teal'c, Dreyuc and Rya'c had both enjoyed having lunch out in the fields. Teal'c missed this but, defending the galaxy and Earth from the Goa'uld was his top priority right now. Rya'c didn't need him anyway. His mum has done a fantastic job raising him so far.

BACK ON EARTH

"Have you got a lock onto his location" Asked an ugly masked man.

"No not yet sir" The guy at the computer said as he told the man in charge.

"Well hurry up, or if we can't find him we'll have to pay Dr. Jackson a little visit"

"By why do we need to bring him into it?"

"Well if we can't find O'Neill then we have no choice but to go after his friends and start hurting them until I get what I want"

"What do you want from Colonel O'Neill sir?"

"Haven't you been paying attention you idiot" The ugly masked guy snapped. "Jack O'Neill killed my father, so he's going to pay"

BACK AT THE SGC

Jack was kind of bored now, SG2 wasn't scheduled to go off world for a couple of days and Jack was board out of his brain. He'd gone to the gym twice that day, trying to work off some extra steam from being bored.

Ferretti had joined him a few times but he also had important reports to write.

Daniel was still in his archaeologist mode.

Carter was in her science mode and Teal'c was off world with this kid.

Jack had no family to spend some down time with. So he is literally screwed.

It 2100 Daniel Jackson had decided to take the Generals advice so he headed home for some much needed rest. He had pulled into the drive way of his house and suddenly Daniel thought he seen a light in his house. Was it a hallucination? 'Maybe I've been working too hard' Daniel mumbled to himself as he slide out of his car and walked towards the door. He inserted the key and turned and the lock came undone. He had lots of mail, horrendous voice mails.

He sighed and decided he'll listen to them in the morning but for now he just wanted to eat some food and then go to bed.

It was about 10:30pm before he had gotten to bed. Daniel was extremely exhausted. He remembered about seeing a flash in his house when he pulled out. He put the thought in the back of his mind as he fell asleep.

BACK AT THE SGC

Meanwhile, back at the SGC Major Carter was in the middle of a briefing, explaining the importance of the material Naquada and what it's used for and some other scientific babble but that's too confusing.

Major Carter had a busy day. She had to give the new cadet's that were assigned to the mountain the whole tour. Colonel O'Neill had helped also keeping an eye on the cadet's in case they stepped out of line, also mostly because he was bored.

It was 2400 hours when Daniel had woke up, he had a terrible dream, also he needed a drink as he got up he couldn't help hear people mumbling. He shrugged and continued on he grabbed a drink of water and was drinking over the sink then he felt something strange. It was cold and metal; it feels like a gun being poked into his back.

"Hey there" Came a voice from behind him. "Daniel Jackson I presume"

"What do you want" was all that Daniel said he was getting annoyed. He was extremely tired and just wanted to sleep and now there's someone in his house pointing a gun into his back.

"Where here for you Jackson, well at least for some info we need on a certain friend of yours, now turn around slowly and don't try anything stupid or my buddy here will start by killing you"

Daniel did as he was told; he didn't feel like dying tonight.

"So Dr. Jackson how about we go somewhere more comfortable" The man said as he looked at his friend and he walked over and put a bag on his head Daniel wasn't sure what happened next but all he saw was blackness.

The next day real quick according to Major Carter, today she was very busy with briefings and working in the lab with some of the future scientists from the Air Force academy.

It was getting late in the afternoon. Sam had already postponed the briefing because Daniel had not turned up. Teal'c was still on Chulak where he cannot be disturbed. Jack wasn't aware of Daniels late absence.

Major Carter picked up the phone in the briefing room and called Daniel's number which she had remembered off by heart. Still no answer that was the second time she'd tried to get in contact with him. He's not on base because she checked, no there's something fishy going on here.

Major Carter dismissed the group that was sitting at the table; she had gotten sighs of frustration from the group before moving off towards Hammond's office. She knocked twice "Come" Came the voice from inside.

"Sir Do you have a minute?" Sam asked as she entered.

Hammond looked up from the report he was reading. "Of course Major come in"

Sam stepped in and closed the door and stood with her hands behind her back.

"Is there something I can help you with Major" Hammond asked with a smile.

Carter just smiled back at him and said "Sorry I don't mean to interrupt you sir but I was wondering if you've seen Daniel today?"

General Hammond looked away from here as he was wondering where she was going with this.

"No Major I haven't, I thought he was still on base"

"It seems he took your advice and left"

"Maybe he's just running late" Hammond said as a simple solution.

"Um would he be 7 hours late sir" Carter said as a statement.

General Hammond stared at her in shock; this wasn't the Dr Jackson he knew.

"He was meant to be helping me with the briefing that was scheduled this morning at 7300 hours but he didn't turn up, I thought he was just running late, so I postponed it till 1300 hours but he hadn't turned up either, I had to send the cadets away again, they were extremely frustrated"

"I see, ill call the surface see if he's signed in yet" Hammond said as he picked up his read phone. After a few short minutes Hammond put down the phone.

"No he hasn't signed in yet sir"

"Inform Colonel O'Neill can you go to his house and see if he's there?" Hammond asked

"Of course sir"

"Thank you Major" Hammond said as she turned and walked out of his office on her way to find her CO to inform him of the situation.

IN A GUARDED ABANDOND SHED SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

Daniel Jackson was sitting up against the wall with his head in his hands; he was given something a drug Daniel wasn't even sure where he was. It must have been some sort of truth serum. Dr. Frasier would know better than he does about drugs. But it didn't even work.

The shed was guarded inside and out for any suspicious people lurking around that might jump on the gun and advise, the local authorities that Daniel is begin held there.

The local authorities have been alerted but they have no leads yet. These guys are good.

"So Dr Jackson, can I call you that Dr Jackson" The ugly masked guy asked.

"No my names Daniel, Daniel Jackson" Daniel protested really annoyed. "Look what is this all about, what do you want"

"Well all I need from you is information, information on one of your friends"

"Who are you" Daniel asked

"Me, well it's not important who I am..." he got cut off by Daniel clearly annoyed.

"No who are you"

"My name is Agent Steven McKenzie and these are my comrades Joe Smith, Adam Brown and that's just a few, we have many more" Steven said.

"Wow, you guys are really full of it aren't you" Daniel said, that just got him a punch in the face.

"No smart ass comments from you" Steven ranted angrily.

"Alright, can I ask who you are looking for then."

"Hmm now this is the interesting part, His name is Jack O'Neill"

Daniel just stared at him shocked, how did Jack know these guys?

"I think he goes by Colonel now right?" Steven laughed out loud.

"What do you want with Jack?"

"Let's just say we have some unfinished business" Steven said kneeling down and speaking in Daniel's face.

"Like what" Daniel asked trying to get enough information from him and use it against them somehow but at the moment he doesn't know how.

"That's none of your concern"

"Yes it is, Jack's my friend I want to know"

Steven was now angry he was getting nowhere with this archaeologist he went over to his car and pulled his 9 millimetre out and pointed it to Daniel's head.

"None of this concerns you, you just give me the information I need and I'll let you know"

"I'm not going to tell you anything" Daniel said looking up at Steven, Steven was shaking his hand clearly nervous; he didn't really want to kill Daniel.

"Fine, I'll have to compromise again" He shouted before ordering his men to follow him.

BACK AT THE BASE

Everyone was in the briefing room they are mounting a rescue, but they have no ideas were Daniel could be at all.

"What have we got" General Hammond demanded as he entered through the briefing room.

Sam spoke up first "Nothing sir, we found nothing at his house, Dr Frasier had went through some of Daniel's belongings but they hadn't been touched. I think where ever Daniel went he went voluntarily"

"How do you know Major" Hammond said as he stepped closer.

"By that I mean there were no marks, if there was a struggle things would have been everywhere, but his house was clean and his cloths he usually wears were in his wardrobe, if he was taken he'd been wearing his pyjamas"

"So you think he's been taken"

"Well it makes sense sir, Daniel wouldn't just disappear, not voluntarily anyway he was probably at gun point so he couldn't resist or they'll kill him" Jack spoke up and stepped up to be eye level with the General.

Hammond was thinking for the moment. "Do you think he was knocked unconscious?"

"Probably sir, that's why there probably wasn't a struggle"

"Right I'll get on to the local authorities and see if they can help, they might know who's behind this"

"Well sir I was thinking, the only people who have and had the resources to pull off a kidnapping of this scale, I was thinking it could have been the trust." Carter pointed out.

That shocked everyone in the room but it made sense. The trust has been a real pain for the SGC and has caused them lot of hassle.

"Alright, I'll make a few phone calls and see what I can come up with" Hammond said as he spun on his heal and headed back to his office and picked up the phone.

"This Genera Hammond let me speak to the president"

BACK ON CHULAK

Teal'c's time with Rya'c and Dreyuc was pretty amazing. Teal'c was now leaving, he was expected to be at the rebel Jaffa summon meeting in about an hour along with Bra'tac. Teal'c had said good bye to his wife and son and he was now waiting at the Stargate as Bra'tac dialled. The Stargate sprung to life and they stepped through simultaneously.

It was extremely late that night before Major Carter had made it home. Not like she wanted to leave after getting ordered to go home or she was thrown of the base. She didn't argue with her superior.

Carter had gotten out of her car before walking to the front door and unlocking it. She put a bunch of paper work on the sofa before going to the bathroom to have a shower.

After she felt refreshed and ready to go over the paper work it was 2400 hours when she next looked at the clock. She was extremely tired. It had been a long week. So she headed to bed.

It was 3 am when she had heard a strange noise in the kitchen. She pulled herself up in bed and listened carefully. Nothing. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She heard the noise again this time she got up to investigate. She grabbed her 9 Millimetre and headed out towards the noise.

Everything looked alright, probably a squirrel outside going through the bins. Carter sighed and turned around, only to be faced with two men. Carter screamed.

"Hello Major Carter" it was Steven McKenzie.

"What...Who are you" Major Carter was shocked as she stuttered out the only thing that came to mind.

"Not your concern yet Major, I need some information"

"And you think the best way to get this information is at gun point" Steven looked down at his gun before replying.

"Yes I do" "Let's go" His friend Joe Smith went behind Sam and pointed his gun into her back as she went along willingly, then she thought. These must be the guys that must have Daniel.

They walked to there getaway car which was a few blocks away.

Joe opened the door for her. Sam refused. Steven turned around to face her.

"Look Major I don't want to make this harder than it already is, it would be better if you would just co-operate" Steven ranted before shoving Sam into the car. Steven and Joe got in and they drove off.

It was about a few minutes later that they had made it to the location. They had stopped Steven had gotten out and opened the door and pulled Major Carter out. She felt like a cart being pulled by very strong horse.

They lead her through a door way and someone had caught her eye.

"Daniel" Sam shouted out, she was being shoved his way and thrown to her knees beside him.

"Sam" Daniel said back as she was by his side.

"What happened, we thought you disappeared"

"Well obviously not" Daniel said as he gave the three men who were standing over them with guns.

Sam looked back towards the three men. "What the hell do you think you're doing" Sam shouted.

"My job" Steven said as he just smiled.

"What is it you want from us" Sam said

"Like I said before major, information"

"What sort of information" Sam said with a spiteful tone in her voice.

"There after Jack, Sam" Daniel said interrupting Steven before he could talk.

Sam turned and looked at Daniel "What...What do you want with Colonel O'Neill"

Steven sighed. "As I have told Daniel Jackson..." He was interrupted by Daniel.

"Apparently Jack killed his father and he wants revenge" Daniel informed Sam.

Sam was shocked and didn't say a thing.

General Hammond was in the briefing room getting briefed by a black ops team who have gone around many of the empty sheds in the Colorado area. Jack wondered in, it had been two days since Sam reported in she didn't even return to work yesterday even from getting sent home the day before.

"General can I have a word please" Jack asked Hammond "Excuse me" Hammond muttered to the soldiers and getting a nod from them.

"What is it Colonel" Hammond said like whisper.

"Sir Carter hasn't reported in for two days"

"What" "Didn't she turn up yesterday?"

"No sir, I went to her house but no one's there, the door was left open just like Daniel's place was" Jack described.

"So do you think who ever took Dr Jackson took Major Carter as well?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, I think so, there's too much similarity to be a coincidence" Jack pointed out.

"Alright this changes things, I'll be back" Hammond said as he spun on his heal and went to his office and closing the door. Jack turned around and walked up to the window looking down at the Stargate. "Where are you guys" Jack mumbled to himself.

"I'm not going to help you" Carter said smiling.

"That is where you are wrong major, you are going to tell me everything" Steven shouted before raising his gun to Jackson's head.

"Either you give me what I want, or I will kill him"

Sam was taken aback; she couldn't stand by and let them kill Daniel because of her stubbornness.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Daniel looked at Sam shocked as she said those words. Steven just smiled before walking to the front of the van that was parked a few metres away from them.

Daniel turned to Sam after he realised Steven couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Sam what are you doing, if he's after Jack we can't lead Steven to him, he'll kill him" Daniel said whispering.

"That's the point Daniel, I get enough information about what he's planning then I may be able to use it against him somehow"

"How"

"I haven't figured that part out yet" "I'm making it up as I go along" Sam said before they heard Steven returning to where they were sitting on the cold hard cement floor.

"So Major start talking" Steven said with a smile on his face. He disgusted Daniel and Major Carter.

Jack O'Neill was still in the briefing room racking his brains trying to figure were his two team mates could be. Hammond was also present, trying to get information for the other soldiers who had more information than they were authorised to tell.

Suddenly the phone in the corner rang. One of the SF's who were in the corner guarding answered the phone Jack put his attention on the notes and files on the briefing room table.

"Colonel O'Neill" The SF said. "There's a call for you" As Jack wondered over he took the phone from the SF and put it up to his ear.

"O'Neill" Jack answered with a sigh.

"Jack O'Neill, I thought I'd know your voice anywhere" The voice on the other end spoke, it was Steven McKenzie.

"Who is this" Jack asked confused.

"Don't play daft Colonel, it's me Steven McKenzie"

Colonel O'Neill's eyes widened as General Hammond approached his side.

"Who is it Colonel" General Hammond asked getting no response from Colonel O'Neill.

"Steven" Jack cursed "What do you want"

"Haha funny you asked Jack, you see I came for you" Steven chuckled.

"Why me"

"You know why Colonel" Steven barked.

Jack shook his head "Sorry Steven I don't"

"Well should I refresh your memory" There was a long pause on the other end "You killed my father"

"And you're looking for revenge ah" Colonel O'Neill said calmly

This shocked Steven a lot.

"Exactly Colonel and you are the target" Steven said, there was no reply from the other side. "And I think you should know, I have your two friends, they go by Dr Daniel Jackson and Major Samantha Carter" Steven chuckled with a sly tone in his voice.

"Why should I believe you, they might as well be here" Jack said worried of the possibility that it might be true. They haven't heard from Jackson since he went missing and now Carter won't reply to any type of communication.

"Fine" Steven said there was a short pause.

"You talk to your Colonel, if you let him know where we are I'll kill you understand" Steven said and then turning to Daniel. No funny business or he she gets it. Steven had a gun pointed at Major Carter's head.

Sam took the phone "Colonel it's me" Sam said shakily

"Carter' Jack said out loud. Everyone turned their heads. "Are you ok?"

"Were fine sir"

"Have they got Daniel too?"

"Yes sir"

"Where are you?"

"I can't say sir"

Jack just sighed and said "Put me back on with Steven.

"So Colonel I wasn't bluffing.

"Let them go, they have nothing to do with this"

"Oh that is where you are wrong Colonel, you killed someone I loved and now I am going to repay the debt with your friends lives.

"Hey no your beef is with me, not Carter or Daniel, if you want your revenge. Tell me where you are and I'll meet you and we can sort this out man to man" Jack said waiting for the person on the other end to respond.

"Hmm, I don't know Colonel; you will probably bring a big force of cavalry in here"

"It'll be just me"

"Hmm, alright Colonel you have 20 minutes if you aren't there I will call your bluff and I'll kill you friends and then I'll come for you" Steven shouted. He had the phone on speaker so Daniel and Sam can hear what the conversation was about.

"Fine, where are you?"

"In Colorado you know the abandoned sheds that have the paintings on the door, well we are in the shed with no paintings, meet me here in 20 minutes or else" Then the phone went blank, he had hung up.

"Colonel, who was that?" Hammond asked again.

"I haven't got time to explain sir but I can tell you who it is it's Steven McKenzie, I fought with him in Iraq, he was on my team, his father was a traitor he betrayed our country I was forced to shot him on the battlefield Steven found out it was me and now he's after me for revenge and he has Carter and Jackson" Jack explained running around the briefing room trying to get everything he needs.

"We'll send a team into extract them" General Hammond suggested.

"No Sir you can't do that" "He want to see me and only me, if he senses that we are moving soldiers in he will kill Jackson and Carter, he's after revenge, they wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me so please sir, let me handle this one" Jack said with pleading eyes.

Hammond just sighed.

"Please sir" Jack pleaded again.

"Alright you have a go Colonel, good luck Jack" General Hammond said.

"Thank you sir" Then Jack ran out of the briefing room. Hammond sighed and was praying that his SIC would come back. Alive.

It was 20 minutes later when Jack had arrived at the coordinates that he was given by his old friend and comrade Steven. He was sitting in his car waiting to see if there was any movement. Jack then seen a guy moving out of the door, he looked like some sort of guard. Of what Jack could see he was wearing a belt with a gun and also tazer and some handcuffs. 'What sort of operation is this' Jack thought to himself. 'Well there's only one way to sort this out' Jack got out of his truck and walked towards the armed guard. As soon as they saw him approaching them they all pointed their weapons on him. One of the guards went behind Jack and binded his hand together.

"Sir we have an intruder" One of the guards said over his radio.

"Who is it" The voice demanded, it sounded like Steven McKenzie alright Jack thought.

"Who are you what is your name" The guard ordered.

"My names Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force I believe Steven McKenzie wants to see me" Jack said.

The guard spoke into his radio again "He says his name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, from the Air Force, he said that you wanted to speak with him"

Steven looked at his two hostages. "Haha he's here at last, I've waited years for this moment" Steven said to Carter and Daniel, they just looked at each other before Steven said into his radio again.

"Make sure he's unarmed and send him in"

The door opened and Jack was shoved through the door. That reminded him of the Goa'uld, they do that whenever they are getting interrogated.

Steven walked up who was now face to face with Jack O'Neill, the man he wanted to seed his revenge on.

"Well Colonel O'Neill, it's so good to see you" Steven said as Jack turned to look at his friends who are sitting down on the cold floor with their arms bound.

"Are you guys ok?" Jack asked his friends.

"Yes Colonel, were ok" Sam replied so glad that he CO was there to save them.

Steve turned to one of the guards "Any sign of anyone else that might have seen him come in here"

"No sir" The guard said before turning on his heal and leaving. There was only Daniel, Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Steven left in the shed.

"So Colonel, long time no see" Steven chuckled.

"What do you want Steven" Jack snapped.

"I have told you" Steven said confused.

"No what do you really want, do you want me dead is that it" Jack said moving closer towards Steven. Daniel and Sam just watched not saying a word.

"I want revenge Colonel, you killed my father"

"I had no choice"

"Of course you had a choice Jack" Steven snapped. "And you choose to kill my father"

"He was ghosting us he was giving our position away. We were on the run remember, I got a radio transmission saying that your father had killed a member of the team he was commanding, he killed his entire squad. I was ordered to kill him, I hesitated I didn't like the idea anymore then you apparently did, I split myself off with you because I was acting within the orders. Remember I ordered you back to the chopper" "Do you" Jack shouted.

Steven had tears in his eyes. The thought of his father being a traitor was to upsetting, what had he done.

"I don't believe you, my father wasn't a traitor. He would have told me of what he planned to do"

"Well you dragged us all the way here" Jack motioning towards Carter and Daniel.

"If you want to avenge his death, let Jackson and Carter go. Let us sort this out man to man" Jack said.

Steven was considering it. "Guard" Steven shouted.

"Yes sir, is something wrong" The guard said confused of the situation

"Let the prisoners go" Steven demanded

"Sir" Questioned the guard.

"I said let them go and leave us" Steven shouted. The guard obliged and left the room. Carter and Daniel got up and were ushered to the door. Sam and Daniel turned around.

"Were not leaving you here Colonel" Sam said.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be Carter" Jack said as he approached her.

"Look by now General Hammond will be sending in troops, look I left my keys in the truck go back to the SGC and get help, I'll hold him off for as long as I can" Jack said in a whisper so Steven wouldn't hear them.

Sam and Daniel turned around reluctantly they left. After they were out they made a dash to Jack's truck and climbed in and speed their way back to the SGC.

Jack turned and made his way back to Steven.

"So how are we going to sort this" Jack said

"I don't know" Replied Steven. Jack was shocked he wasn't expecting Steven to be so calm about this.

"Have you changed your mind about killing me" Jack asked pushing it a little further.

"I don't know" Steven said as he turned around and he had his back to Jack. Something they were taught NOT to do.

"Well from what I can see, you don't want to"

"Don't I" Steven yelled as he turned around and faced Jack again.

"No"

"What makes you say that, my Dad meant everything to me, he was the reason I joined special force's to follow in my father's footsteps as most son's do" Steven said.

"But I bet most fathers don't teach their son's how to be traitors to their team and to their whole country" Jack shouted trying to get him worked up.

"I wasn't a traitor" Steven turned round confused.

"I said you father was, if you idolised your father so much it's a wonder you didn't become one as well" Jack said.

Steven just turned back around deep in thought. Jack looked around. He was getting bored.

"Look Steven why am I here, why are you even here" Jack asked. Steven turned back around.

"Because I want to avenge the death of my father" Steven shouted pulling out his 9 millimetre.

Jack's eyes fixed on the gun. "Look Steven you don't need to do this"

"I think I do" Steven said as he lunged at Jack and tackled him to the ground.

They fumbled around on the ground, Steven tried to get the gun and shoot Jack. Jack managed to kick the gun away and continued to wrestle Steven on the ground stopping him from getting the gun.

"This will be the end of you Colonel O'Neill" Steven said who was really puffed.

"I don't think so" Jack managed to get out before they started to fight again. Jack was trying to reach the gun that he had kicked away from Steven's reach.

Then Jack managed to make a very powerful kick and sent Steven flying backwards. Jack was surprised. He didn't know he had that much of a powerful kick.

Jack scrambled to his feet and ran over to where the gun lay. Jack picked it up and went over to where Steven lay he was slowly trying to get to his feet but when he saw Jack with the gun pointing at him.

"Look how the tables have turned ah Steven" Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"You were always the sarcastic one Jack" Steven said as he got up.

"Look Steven I don't think any one of us wants to get hurt, probably me more then you look Steven..." Jack got cut off by a sharp pain in his ribs. Steven had punched him in the ribs. Hard. Jack and Steven began wrestling on the floor again when the door busted open and Hammond and a bunch of troops ran in. Including Daniel and Sam even Teal'c. He must have gotten back.

No matter how noisy the troops were coming in they didn't break it up.

"Should we break them up sir" One of the troops asked Hammond.

"No" Daniel said "We if we intervene someone will get hurt"

They just stood there for a couple of seconds before Steven got up and Jack was on the ground. He got over powered. Now Steven was pointing the gun at him. Jack was sure this would be his last moments.

Steven then noticed all the troops who had their guns pointed at him.

"Ah the cavalry has arrived" Steven said as Jack turned his head and seen his CO and friends staring at him.

"I think you should hear this" Steven stated "I have known Jack a long time ago. We served together during the Gulf" he turned to Jack "You were right, my father was a traitor, that's what I hated about him, but he was also my hero" "I don't care what he did, he was my Dad and now he is dead and i swear that I will get revenge. Even we were at school together Jack, oh how i envied you. You had all the good friends; you had people who watched your back who would do anything for you. But me, I got bad grades I didn't have any friends. I got beat up more times than I could count. But you, you were tough, strong and everyone who crossed you was scared of you and never messed with you again. My parents didn't care. It's not like they were around much anyway. Dad was always away off fighting someone, Mum was away on business calls. I still envied you when we meet during Special Forces. I did commit some terrible crimes, but i have already got you back for not sticking up for me in high school. I killed you mother" Steven said. There was extreme silence then.

Jack slowly rose to his feet, with that look of 'I'm going to kill you'

"How dare you blame me for you terrible school life i had nothing to do with that, i didn't even freaking know you for god sake" Jack yelled walking slowly up to Steven. Steven had a gun and Jack didn't Jack still didn't care about getting killed. He was going to get payback for his mother's murder.

"I've been waiting all these years for the revenge for my mother and now I'm going to give it to you" Steven was still holding the gun on Jack. Jack reached around to his back pocket and pulled his gun out and fires the whole magazine into Steven. He fell into a heap on the floor.

After Jack stood there breathing heavily. With nothing but anger in his eyes. Jack lowered the gun and the troops moved in.

"He's dead sir" One of the soldiers said.

Jack sighed. Daniel approached Jack and gently took the gun from Jack. Jack didn't resist he let Daniel take it. Jack began to walk away.

"Get him out of here" General said towards Steven. They just nodded and the rest of SG1 followed Jack out of the shed.

Jack stood up against the wall outside with his head bent down.

"Sir are you ok?" Major Carter asked.

Colonel O'Neill looked at his team and Hammond standing next to him. "No"

"You did the right thing Colonel" Hammond said next reassuring his second in command.

O'Neill still had his head bend and staring at the ground. "You know all these years I blamed myself"

"How was it you fault Jack you were only young" Daniel tried to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess" Colonel O'Neill said as he walked back into the garage.

"General Hammond sir" One of the troopers came up to Hammond.

"Yes"

"We just got a message from Alpha Charlie team; they have captured the other men involved sir"

"Thank you Airmen" Hammond thanked them for the Intel.

"Are you going to be ok Colonel?" Hammond asked concerned for his SIC.

Colonel O'Neill just looked at his CO. "Yes sir, I'll be fine"

"Good, let's get everything cleaned up"

BACK AT THE SGC

Jack was sitting in the infirmary with his team. Major Ferretti was on mission to meet some rebel Jaffa with Teal'c.

"So Colonel" Sam asked first "Are you alright"

Jack just looked up and smiled. "Why does everyone keep asking me that I'm fine" Jack said but not in a bad way but with a smile.

"Yeah well if I was in your shoe's Colonel, I'd be mad"

"I was but got my revenge"

"So back to saving the world then Colonel" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, let's go" The three got up at the same time and made their way out of the commissary, they were headed for a briefing about their next mission. The team was back to saving the world again.


End file.
